


Trying Hard, Failing Harder

by sevenstevearmy



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: But lets be honest, Marinette did a whoops, Some angst for flavor, Someone take the tags away from me, adrien is awkward, half reveal, i'll never get around to it, this was going to be chaptered
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:01:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27855562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenstevearmy/pseuds/sevenstevearmy
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Trying Hard, Failing Harder

Well that was productive. Got out of a photoshoot, got to see my lady, defeated a new akuma in record time so we were able to talk to the people of Paris, got a new clue on Hawkmoth, and- Wait, is that Ladybug? I thought she was- Oh shit. She’s going into that alley to detransform. That’s right in my path. Is there anyone around? Nope. Ok, I’m just going to turn around and walk away totally normally. I saw nothing, I am seeing nothing, I have never once in my life used my eyeballs-

“Adrien?”  
Don’t listen to the voice, don’t turn around, you’re not supposed to know! “Hello!”  
“Are you ok? You’re walking kind of… interestingly?”  
“New workout! You know me! Always… Working out?”  
“Ah. Your father put you up to this? Are you going to model some shorts soon?”  
“Yes! Exactly! Of course.”  
“Maybe I’ll try it too.”  
Please don’t. Please leave. You’re making it really hard to not know who you are right now!  
“Huh, this is a workout. I’ll have to tell A-”  
“Anyway! Gotta go so seeyoulatermaybepossiblyornotokbye!”  
“... Well that was weird.”

\-------------

“Bro, that new work out of yours that Alya showed me is wild. You’ve gotta have like, buns of steel.”  
If Alya told Nino then Alya? No… It wasn’t her. So someone told Alya which means it could only be- Nope! We’re not doing this Agreste! Secret identities are supposed to be secret and for good reason and if you figure it out then it’s not a secret and oh my god she’s going to kill me.  
“Are you good?”  
“So good! I’m even gooder than good! ... I’m great!”  
“Uh… If you say so.”

\---------------

“Yo, has Adrien been acting weird or is it just me?”  
“He was acting a little strange when I saw him this weekend.”  
“You think his dad is putting too much pressure on him again?”  
“Wouldn’t surprise me.”  
“I can’t believe I ever looked up to that man.”  
“We all make mistakes.”  
“Here he comes! Shhh. Act natural.”  
“Hey guys. Are you playing statues without me? I’ve got a really good pose.”  
“Oh! What?! No! We’re just… hanging out?”  
“... Ok?”  
“Anyway I have to drag Nino off to do whatever couples do so you two have fun!”  
“Alya! … Hey, Adrien. You know, if you ever need to talk about anything, we’re here for you.”  
“I know, and thanks. Just maybe next time we can meet at the park or something?”  
“I am so sorry about Papa. He just really wants to feed you. It’s just… you’re so thin! And starting another workout? Maybe I should bring you some pastries tomorrow. You’re going to be skin and bones before you know it.”  
Adrien laughed. “I wouldn’t say no to that. Um… Maybe there is actually something I should talk to you about.”  
“Oh?”  
“Um… but not here. Can you meet me at the Seine after school? And don’t tell Alya.”  
“Oh… Ok. Is everything alright?”  
“Uh…” he rubbed the back of his neck. “We’ll see.”

\------------

“Please don’t kill me.”  
“Um?”  
“So I may or may not have had a little run in and it’s supposed to be a secret, I know, I tried my hardest to keep it that way but _someone_ wasn’t making it easy and I kind of know who you are.”  
“We’ve known each other for a while?”  
“I mean the other you, that's still you, but different… you know…” he lowered his voice, “With the spots?”  
“Whaa- Spots? I don’t have spots. Psh. Don’t be silly! Here I am, not a spot in sight!”  
“It’s ok! I won’t tell! It was just driving me crazy and I tried not to figure it out but once Alya and Nino started talking there was no denying it.”  
“Oh.”  
“Cause I mean, I was really hoping I was wrong and then it wouldn’t be a problem but- Are you crying?”  
“Well I’m sorry it was me.”  
“That’s not what I- ! Damn it. Marinette! Wait up!”

“Hey, Mari, have you- Are you ok?”  
“Marinette!”  
“Agreste what did you do?!”  
“Nothing? Something? It was a misunderstanding! It’s not what you think! I didn’t mean it like that! Wait!”  
“Is that an akuma?”  
“Shit! She can’t be akumatized! Marinette!”

Adrien bowled over several bystanders to intercept the butterfly.

“Adrien! Ok, just breathe with me. Stay calm. You can fight it. You can fight him. He can’t take control if you don’t give it to him. Follow my voice. In, two, three, four. Out, two, three, four. Good, let’s try it again. In, two, three, four. Out, two, three, four.”  
“Marinette?”  
“Good, I’m right here.”

And there she was rubbing calming circles on his back, just like his mother used to do.

“I’m so sorry, Marinette. I didn’t think about what I was saying. I’m not upset or disappointed, I just know how important that secret is to you so I hoped I was wrong so that I wouldn’t know. I’m so glad it’s you. It’s always been you, and I should have noticed before. You’re amazing Marinette, of course no one else could be her.”  
“You- you think so?”  
“Yes.”  
“Wow… um… I need to go take care of that, but… maybe we can talk later?”  
“I’d love to.”


End file.
